


How the Ranch Stole Christmas

by BizarreCornDog69



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy fetish, Crack, Dildos, Dr. Seuss' The Grinch Musical, Emma Suffers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, Furry Costume, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, McKinley High Troubletones, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, RAM RANCH REALLY ROCKS, Sam Gets Laid, Santana Puts Rachel In Her Place, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Will Schuester Abandons Glee Club, Will Schuester Bashing, ram ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreCornDog69/pseuds/BizarreCornDog69
Summary: Mr. Schuester has to choose between taking Glee club to nationals, or going to Ram Ranch. He chose wrong.
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans/Tina Cohen-Chang/Sugar Motta, Sheldon Beiste/Will Schuester, Steve Rambo/Will Schuester, Will Schuester/Doug Dimmadome, Will Schuester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	How the Ranch Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triplephoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplephoenix/gifts).



> This fic is based on the fact that matthew morrison played both william schuester and the grinch in ncb's awful onstage adaptation. Also I threw in Ram Ranch because it really rocks.
> 
> Slight canon divergence: Beiste has transitioned already even though this takes place before the Glee club goes to nationals in season 3.
> 
> This is my first fic that has been proofread and edited, shout outs to triplephoenix!

"Honey, I don't know if I can finish this in time for your Broadway debut tomorrow, it took me ages to find enough green leather." Emma was working on a green, two–foot‐tall cowboy hat. Her hands were covered in small cuts from where she had accidentally injured herself during the hat making process due to sleep deprivation. 

"Emma, you know how much this means to me. And the kids! They all want to see me go to Ram Ranch just as much as I want to go. And to do that, I have to complete the Rancher's call to action: 'To earn a key to the ranch, you must make a proud display of your Rammitude for all to see.' And since it's always been my dream to be on Broadway, I'm sure I'll earn that key the second I step up onstage as Cowboy Grinch." Schuester was lost in his own delusions, as usual. 

* * *

"I just don't think it's a good idea. The Grinch is supposed to be, like, this beautiful, hand‐drawn children's story. And I don't see how dressing up a bunch of sweaty old men in fuzzy costumes could really capture that magic," Tina said as she was entering her locker combination. "And besides, have you heard how his performance was inspired by the _Joker_? It all just sounds creepy and weird. And shouldn't I be focusing on making cool costumes for nationals instead of…this?" Tina made a disgusted face as she held up a full‐sized, green fursuit with fake abs. 

"Aw, come on, Tina. This is Mr. Schue's dream! You know as well as I do that this may be his only chance to make it on Broadway," Sam said. He was holding up an application to Ram Ranch. "I know I would give anything to be one of those sexy underwear models at Ram Ranch—" 

Tina let out a sigh as she hung the Grinch costume back up in her locker. "Ram Ranch isn't real Sammy, it's something Mr. Schuester made up to distract himself from what he really wants. Don't let him distract you from what you really need." Tina winked at Sam and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sugar appeared in the distance, down the hall. 

Tina made sure to drag out the kiss, and drag her pointer finger across her neck while staring at Sugar as she walked past. 

Sugar stared briefly, but then pretended to ignore Tina's public displays as she headed to class. It was Tina's week to have boyfriend custody, after all. 

Blaine arrived at his locker after Tina was done grabbing Sam's ass. "Did I hear you guys mention Ram Ranch? Oh Sam, you know it's not actually an underwear modeling company right? It's— _Ow!_ Tina, that really hurt." 

"Wait, if it's not an underwear company wha—" 

Suddenly, a tall, enraged mass of Adidas products shoved its way up to Tina's locker. "Now, just what's going on here? And what in the hell is this?" Sue grabbed up the Grinch costume before Tina could object. "Oh, so it's true. William is really exploiting free child labor for his own gain. I'm just jealous I didn't think of doing that sooner." Sue scratched her chin. "I'll never know why they chose to cast him as the Grinch instead of me. Honestly, it feels like there's a couple of things wrong with this universe. That role should have totally been mine." Sue shrugged, hung the fursuit in the locker, and started to walk away. "Anyways, you tell Mullet Man that if he doesn't focus on nationals, then Glee club is finished." 

* * *

The bell rang and students began to walk into Glee club. 

"I just don't know what to do. Do I choose my lifetime dream, or my students? Oh, why does opening night have to be only two nights before nationals?" 

"Mr. Schue, normally I would say follow your dream, but this time it's not just _your_ reputation on the line, it's also mine. If we don't win nationals this year, how am I supposed to get into NYADA?" 

Mr. Schuester sat there for a second with his head down, and then he got a second wind. He jumped up and said, "That's it!" 

The Glee club members had just finished sitting down, and already everyone had a look of fear on their faces. 

Everyone except for Rachel, who had an obnoxious grin on her face. 

They all knew what this meant. 

"I am happy to announce that since I'm distracted with my Broadway debut, Rachel is in charge of nationals from now on!" 

Rachel jumped up and down with a stupid grin on her face. 

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Santana was being held back by Mercedes while she screamed and started hurling Spanish swear words. 

"That's enough, Santana! Go to the principal's office!" Yelled Mr. Schuester. 

"That's okay, I'll take her Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, holding a violently flailing Santana. Under normal circumstances, Mercedes would have been just as pissed off, but she had given up on Glee club a long time ago. 

"Okay, guys. I have the perfect idea. Everyone else will sit in the background while I sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' over and over again until we win!" Rachel said, as soon as Santana and Mercedes had left. 

The classroom erupted into chaos and Rachel cringed in fear. 

"Now, now, guys. I'm sure Rachel will do a great job. She is, after all, the best singer _and_ our best shot at winning nationals," said Mr. Schuester as he walked out the door. 

Sam chased after him. 

"Seriously, you can't expect us to do this after all we've worked for," said Quinn, who started leaving with a quiet dignity. 

"Screw this, I'm going home to smash some glass with a baseball bat," said Puck, who was actually going home to play his new copy of _Bifröst III_. 

The rest of Glee club mumbled in agreement as they left Rachel standing alone in the middle of the class. 

"Wait, you can't do this! Nationals is just two weeks away and I need you guys to rehearse the dances! How am I supposed to win if I don't have any backup dancers? You can't do this to me!" 

* * *

Sam caught up to Mr. Schuester on the way to his car. 

"Look, Sam, if this is about Rachel, I—" 

"No‐no, Mr. Schue. Honestly…I just wanted to ask you about something else," Sam replied. 

"Interesting…" Mr. Schuester said as he leaned on his car. It started tipping over because it only had 3 wheels. "Well, Sam, I'm all ears." 

"Well, you see…I was wondering…I heard you were trying to get into Ram Ranch and—" 

"Who told you that? Sam keep your voice down." 

"Oh, I didn't know it was a secret. Anyways, I just wanted to ask…if you do get in, can you put in a good word for me? I'd like to get in." 

"Oh, Sam, I had no idea. I would love to, but you're only sixteen right?" 

"Actually, that's not true." Brittany appeared. She was sitting in a tree overlooking Mr. Schuester's car. 

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" asked Schuester. 

"Oh, I come here everyday to feed these baby blue birds who lost their mom. Anyways, everyone in Glee club is actually eighteen." 

"Brittany, what are you talking about?" asked Schuester, foolishly doubting Brittany. 

"Oh, this one time, Santana and I were rifling around Sue's filing cabinet after she passed out from too much OxyContin. We found a secret folder with information about how Sue has actually been drugging the Glee club using the air vents. She's trapped us in the same school year for a couple of years in a row now." 

"Brittany, that makes absolutely no sense. Not to mention, it's extremely convenient." 

Brittany shrugged and jumped down. "Just go with it." 

"Well, I guess if that's the case, I'll definitely do my best to get you in Sam." 

"All right!" Replied an excited Sam. He then said, in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression, while giving Schuester a smile and two thumbs up, "You are the greatest!" 

* * *

Santana sat in the principal's office alone. She couldn't believe the nerve of Rachel. She knew she was going to kill that hoe and go to prison for it someday. 

After a while, Rachel showed up. "Are you ready to apologize to _ME_ yet?" Winked Rachel. 

Santana shook with power. She texted Brittany, "Get the supplies and meet me in the Glee room. NOW!" She snapped her phone closed. "No, you listen here you little skank. If you think you're going to boss me around, you must be from a different planet." 

"Oh, please. Everyone knows I'm the better singer. Pretty soon you'll be _my_ understudy, and I—" 

Santana grabbed Rachel's hair. "Listen here. I think it's about time someone put you. In. Your. Place." 

"Hey, wait! Where are you taking me?" Rachel shouted as she struggled. 

But it was no use, Santana was too strong. She dragged Rachel to the Glee room. 

Brittany was already there, wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit complete with a cute conductor hat and long gloves. She was holding two short whips. 

"What's going on here?" Asked a wide‐eyed Rachel. 

"You've been on my nerves for quite a long time, Berry," said Santana as she peeled off her clothes to reveal a matching leather outfit. "And now, youse gots to be punished." She grabbed one of the whips from Brittany. 

Rachel let out a small yelp. 

"Why is she yelling, we haven't even started yet…" Inquired Brittany. 

"She's just a scared little bitch is all," replied Santana. "Sit on that stool over there and don't do anything unless we tell you to." 

"Y‐yes, ma'am," said Rachel. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get a little excited. 

Santana pulled out a pair of clippers and an electric razor. "First things first, we gots to fix your hair." 

"What are you going to do to—Ahp!" 

Brittany stopped Rachel with a sharp flog across her ass. This was going to be fun! 

Santana proceeded to fix Rachel's bangs. It wasn't perfect, but it was leagues better than what she had before. "Now for the fun part," Santana said. "Bitch, lift up your skirt and pull down your panties." 

"But I—" 

Another whip crack went across Rachel's ass, this time from Santana. 

Rachel stood up and pulled her panties down to her ankles before reseating herself and lifting up the back of her skirt. She knew what was coming next, but she was secretly getting excited about it. 

"Good. Now, stay still. This is only gonna hurt a lot," said Santana. 

"This is for the time you called me stupid!" Brittany gave a sharp crack of her whip across Rachel's ass. 

Rachel winced but kept her composure. She could feel herself getting wet. 

"This is for taking over the Glee club for nationals!" Santana whipped. 

Over and over again the pair whipped Rachel's ass until it was bright red. 

"Oooh, this one looks like it'll last a while," said Brittany as she pointed to a small cut on Rachel's right cheek. 

"OOOooo, I know! Better not let Finn see this," Santana chuckled, then stopped. She noticed a wet spot on the stool. Santana cracked the whip on Rachel's ass one more time, the hardest so far. 

Rachel let out a surprised yelp. 

"I didn't say you were allowed to get horny yet, bitch." 

"Sorry, ma'am." 

Santana went to the corner of the room and opened a briefcase. She pulled out two giant, shiny dildos. 

Brittany jumped up and down with delight while clapping. 

Santana attached one to her dominatrix outfit and gave Brittany the other, who did the same. 

Brittany giggled and started swordfighting with Santana. 

Santana tried to stay serious, but let out a slight laugh before sword fighting back a couple of times. She then kissed Brittany and walked over to Rachel, whose eyes bugged wide. 

"How is that supposed to fit in my vagina? It's way too big!" 

"Oh, honey…it's not going in your vagina." 

Before Rachel could reply, Brittany walked up and pushed her dildo into Rachel's mouth. 

Rachel made some slight gurgling noises before composing herself the best she could. 

Santana pulled out a bottle of lube. She spread Rachel's ass cheeks before pouring some lube directly onto her asshole. 

Rachel shivered. The lube felt freezing cold. 

"Now, we're dominatrices, not rapists. We have to hear it's what you want before we do it," Santana said while leaning the dildo across Rachel's ass. 

Brittany pulled her dildo out of Rachel's mouth. 

"Y‐yes," Rachel mumbled. 

"I need more than that," replied Santana. "You have to tell me what you want." 

"I. I want you to fuck me in the ass," Rachel said, a little more confidently. 

"Good, bitch. Now open wide!" Santana motioned to Brittany, who happily put her dildo back in Rachel's mouth. 

Santana opened Rachel's asshole the best she could before putting the tip of her dildo in. It was a tight fit, but she was determined to fit the whole thing in. 

Rachel didn't know how to react. Both her ends were being violated. The dildo going in and out of her throat made her tear up a bit. Her mascara started to run down her face. And her asshole. Santana's dildo was so big, and showed no signs of letting up. At first, it was uncomfortable, but then she learned to love how violated her ass felt. 

Eventually, Santana managed to fit her whole dildo in, and Brittany followed suit. 

Rachel had never felt so full before. It was weird but pleasurable at the same time. 

Santana then pulled Rachel's Christmas sweater down, tearing it open slightly. 

Rachel's breasts were fully exposed, and started swinging in the air freely as Santana and Brittany got rid of whatever mercy they had left. 

"God, I love our job," Santana said. 

"Yeah, me too," smiled Brittany. 

The couple continued spitroasting Rachel at a rapid pace. 

All the new, harsh, feelings and the experience of finally being put into her place was more than Rachel could take. She could feel her insides start to pulse. Then all of a sudden, she came violently. 

Santana and Brittany let her go. 

Rachel couldn't keep her balance and the stool fell along with her. She was reduced to a miserable pile of ugly clothing on the floor. Her ass was still red from all the flogging. 

"Now, here's what's going to happen," Santana said. "The Trouobletones are taking over nationals, not you. You're our little bitch, and you have to do whatever we say. And if you disobey, we're going to beat your ass until it's redder than your newly‐fucked asshole." 

"Oh, and put these on until we tell you to stop," giggled Brittany, who pulled out a pair of weird looking panties and dropped them next to Rachel. 

"What are those?" 

"Oh, you'll find out," chuckled Santana. 

* * *

Schuester was shaking with excitement behind the stage. 

Emma helped him apply the last layer of his green makeup. 

"Now, honey, are you sure you want to go through with this? I'm not sure everyone will…appreciate this interpretation of the Grinch—" 

"Emma, I can't believe this. You're supposed to support me and my dreams, and if you can't do that, then go away." 

Emma let a tear slide down her face as she threw the Grinchboy hat that she had suffered over at Mr. Schuester. She walked away dramatically. 

Mr. Schuester—unfazed—put the Grinchboy hat squarely on his head, and as the curtains opened, he greeted the crowd with a huge smile. 

The play began with Max's older self explaining the plot with half baked lyrics. It was very odd and unnecessary, as there was also someone playing the younger version of Max simultaneously onstage. 

Some of the Glee club members were sitting in the crowd. 

"Wait, why is this from Max's point of view? This makes no sense," said Tina. 

"I don't know, just go with it," replied Sam. 

As the play went on, it became clearer and clearer it was a dud. The crowd was subjected to horrors onstage such as a grown man acting like a dog, Whoville residents twerking, and worst of all, an uninspired and repetitive motif. 

But the worst atrocity of all was when Mr. Grinchster made his debut. He wore his green cowboy hat, and cowboy pants over his disturbingly sexual green fursuit. He began to prance around onstage and sing in a terribly fake Southern accent. 

When he slapped Cindy Lou Who for trying to see Santa Claus, children cried. 

When he leaned over Max and spoke to him a little too sensually before using him as a human chair, Finn vomited. 

Eventually, a couple of ten gallon hats in the crowd shook their heads disapprovingly and made their way through the fire exit. 

By the time Mr. Grinchster was riding the sleigh full of presents up the Who Cliffs, ready to dump them off, the electronic sleigh malfunctioned and sparks started flying everywhere. As the stage caught aflame, the live broadcast on NBC cut to commercial. 

Sue, who was on her couch watching the whole disaster with a bowl of popcorn, laughed maniacally. William was finished. 

The Glee kids and the 5 other remaining audience members evacuated along with the cast. 

"I'm glad the fire happened, now I don't need these anymore," Santana said, as she threw away her rotten tomatoes in the nearest dumpster. 

* * *

Mr. Schuester's car hobbled back home before letting out one last sigh in his garage.

He entered his house and then the bedroom, where he found a crying Emma. 

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I put you through so much work, and treated you so poorly, all for the worst play of all time and stupid Broadway dreams and a ticket to Ram Ranch."

"No, you don't get to treat me like that and just expect me to come crawling back to you."

The two had a long and pseudo-intellectual discussion about how Mr. Schuester would treat Emma better for the 100th time, while Emma made excuses about Mr. Schuester being emotionally abusive and neglectful.

Eventually they started making out.

Mr. Schuester lifted Emma against the wall and started to pull out his cock. He started rubbing it against Emma's panties. Would this finally be the time Emma gave him her virginity?

Emma stopped making out with Schuester. "Sorry, I just can't. You know I can only have sex with winners. And tonight, I'm sorry but you were just a loser." 

"Oh…okay," Schuester said with a dejected voice, as he rested Emma's feet back onto the ground. He turned around and started getting ready for bed. 

"Wait…I might not be able to have sex with losers…but maybe I'd be willing to fuck one." 

Mr. Schuester lit up in delight as Emma pulled out a strap on from the nightstand.

She took off her shirt, and threw it over his face, before quickly changing outfits.

When Schuester removed his makeshift blindfold, Emma was wearing crotchless cowboy slacks, a ten gallon hat, and a cowboy necktie. "It may not be Ram Ranch, but hopefully it'll still be fun," she said as she put on the strap-on.

Mr. Schuester grinned. He also put on his cowboy hat, but not before stripping off his other clothes. He eagerly bent over the bed, and spread his ass.

Emma lubed up the tip of the dildo, and started rubbing it on Schuester's bare ass. "What do you want, honey?" Emma asked in a southern accent.

"I want you to ram me, harder than a bull breeding a mare," he replied, his asshole pulsing with anticipation. 

Emma started putting in the tip as he let out a sigh. The strap-on dildo was conically-shaped with ridges. 

The tip was the smallest part, and already Schuester was feeling his virgin asshole stretching. 

Emma didn't hesitate, though. She started rhythmically pushing and pulling the dildo deeper and deeper into his ass. 

Schuester only got harder and harder as it went deeper.

Eventually, Emma had forced the whole thing in his ass. She waited there for a second, and then grabbed his balls. He let out a sigh, and that's when Emma really started to let his ass have it. In and out, in and out. Squeeze, release, squeeze, release. The pleasure and pain was almost too much for him to handle. 

Emma started getting a little sweaty, her pale body started to glow a light red. With every thrust she felt more and more empowered in the relationship, and she enjoyed how her necktie lightly whipped her breasts in time with her movements. 

Eventually, Schuester's body seized up. He let out a loud moan as Emma gave his balls one last hard squeeze. 

She could feel his genitals pulsing as he spilled his cum on their bedroom floor. 

"Thank you so much honey, that was amazing!"

Emma smirked. "I'm not done with you yet—bitch!" Emma hesitated at the swear, but was cutely proud of herself for saying it. She knocked his hat to the side, grabbed his hair, and led his head down to the floor. "Clean it up!" She put her foot on the back of his head as he sloppily licked up his cum. Emma was incredibly turned on, but clearly Mr. Schuester was still a loser so she had to take care of things herself. She unbuckled the strap-on and let it hit the floor and Mr. Schuester's head with a thud.

He briefly stopped licking up his own mess.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

He quickly continued.

Watching him grovel underneath her foot gave Emma a feeling she'd never had before. She started rubbing her clit. It felt amazing! She had trouble keeping her balance but was able to remedy it by putting more pressure on the back of Mr. Schuester's head. Finally, Emma couldn't take it anymore. She lead Mr. Schuester to the bed.

When he started to ask what was happening she quickly silenced him by covering his mouth with her pussy.

She could feel his tongue start to prod its way inside. "No!" Emma demanded, "Eat my clit."

Mr. Schuester happily obliged.

She grinded on his tongue over and over. There was so much pressure on her clit! She couldn't keep up her dominant facade anymore. She repeatedly started letting out high pitched yelps of pleasure.

Mr. Schuester started moving his tongue quicker and quicker across her clit, even though it was hard to focus with Emma's thighs repeatedly squishing his face.

Finally one last scream left her lips, and then she slouched down.

Mr. Schuester slowed down his tongue, and every time he swiped it across her clit she let out another shudder with overstimulation.

"That's enough, honey," Emma said, before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock at the door. 

Mr. Schuester opened it. 

It was Beiste. "Hey Pudd'n, sorry about your play yesterday."

"Ugh don't remind me, I never want to think about that disaster ever again. I have no idea what I was thinking," replied a groggy Mr. Schuester.

"Well, that's kinda what I was here to talk to you about. You see, it was hard to convince the council to let you have this." He held out a ticket to Mr. Schuester. 

"Is that…a ticket to Ram Ranch?!" 

"Well, technically it's a ticket to _audition_ for Ram Ranch. You see, I'm the highest council member of Ram Ranch," Beiste said as he put on his cowboy hat. "And after what happened yesterday, none of them wanted to let you in. But I was able to convince them to give you a shot." 

"Oh my God Beiste, that's so great! I can't wait!" 

Emma quietly pulled out a pamphlet from her pamphlet drawer. This one read, "So your Boyfriend is going to Suck 18 Hard Cocks in the Showers of Ram Ranch on his Knees". 

Beiste and Schuester continued the conversation for a bit before Beiste started to head out. "Oh, and don't forget to bring your Grinch costume."

* * *

"This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm actually going to Ram Ranch!" Exclaimed Sam, as a green and fuzzy Mr. Schuester entered the passenger side of Sam's mom's car.

"I know! But I'm not entirely sure you know what being a member of Ram Ranch entails, Sam. Just watch from a distance, and if things get too intense for you then feel free to head out."

* * *

After they reached Ram Ranch, Schuester got out of the car and walked to the showers at Ram Ranch.

17 of the cowboys were there. 

He knew what was about to happen. 

Sam watched from his mom's car with binoculars.

Steve Rambo greeted Schuester at the first showerhead (there were no shower stall dividers on Ram Ranch). "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Born ready!" Mr. Schuester replied, putting on his Grinchboy hat. He handed Steve the Ram Ranch audition ticket. 

Steve ripped it in half and proclaimed, "Then without further interruption…let's celebrate and suck some dick!" 

Immediately, all 17 cowboys unzipped their pants. Their cocks were already hard. 

"Wow, I've never seen so many big cocks before," said Mr. Schuester, whose eyes widened. He knelt down, ready to suck each and every one off. 

Beiste walked up first. "Hey punkin', hopefully this isn't awkward for you," he said. 

"Not at all." Schuester immediately took Beiste's entire cock down his throat. It was huge. He gagged a bit but kept going. 

Steve and the other cowboys gathered around. 

Schuester indiscriminately grabbed two other cocks and started jacking them off. 

Steve lifted up Schuester's ass and pulled out a knife. He carefully cut out a cock-sized hole in the seat of the Grinch costume. 

Beiste came in Schuester's mouth, and he swallowed it. Some ran down his chin and got stuck in his costume fur, but there was no time to worry about that now. There were still 17 cowboys left to satisfy. 

Steve started ramming Schuester in the ass. 

Schuester let out a moan, but was quickly given another cock to suck. 

Steve let out a moan and came in Schuester's asshole. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. 

"Sorry for what?" Replied Schuster, who quickly offered his ass to the next cowboy. 

16 cowboys left.

The two cocks he was jacking off came all over his fur simultaneously.

14 cowboys left. 

The cum came and came. In his ass, on his back, all over his arms, down his throat, on his tongue.

One by one the cowboys came and started sitting at the edge of the showers, fully satisfied.

The last one pulled out Schuester's green-painted cock and stuck it up his ass. 

Mr. Schuester rode him like crazy, but he was careful not to let his cowboy hat slip off of his head, because that would be an insult to Ram Ranch. 

Then both of them came.

"Wait, I thought there were supposed to be 18 cowboys in the showers of Ram Ranch, but I only counted 17," said Mr. Schuester, who was now covered in cum and exhausted.

The ground quaked with power as a rather large, but sharply dressed man in white rancher attire approached the showers.

"Is that Doug Dimmadome!? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" exclaimed Mr. Schuester. 

"Yes it's me! Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome! And now I'm afraid, to stay here on this here Ranch, you'll have to ride my DimmaDick!"

"With pleasure, sir!" Mr. Schuester went to work. He pulled out Doug Dimmadome's, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome’s, massive cock. He sat down on it and could barely fit the whole thing. Finally he reached the bottom, and he could feel Doug's Dimmadomes resting along his ass cheeks. Mr. Schuester rode and rode Doug's cock for what seemed like hours. He was getting tired, but he sure wasn't going to give up when he was this close. Finally Schuester could feel Doug's cock pulsing against his prostate. He knew it was time to whip out his special technique. Schuester started squeezing and relaxing his asshole in time with his motions up and down Doug's cock.

Doug couldn't take anymore. His cock erupted with warm, white semen over and over again. 

Schuester couldn't help but cum too, it went all over the shower floor. 

"Phew, well, I must say, you are welcome here on this ranch any time you Dimma-please!"

The cowboys laughed and all had a nice shower together.

* * *

Sam let out an audible "Oh no!!! This isn't an underwear modeling company!" as Mr. Grinchster started unzipping Beiste's trousers. Before being scarred for life, Sam put the car in reverse and was already headed over to Tina's house. He reached it in record time.

Both Tina and Sugar greeted him at the door. 

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH, Ram Ranch isn't an underwear company, it's like a gay orgy ranch, not that I have anything against gay sex, but I just wasn't expecting it and it's not what I expected and—"

"It's ok, it's ok, slow down," Tina replied.

"Oh sweethaht' I'm so sorry," said Sugar, who looked very concerned. "It's okay, I'll just get my daddy to buy an underwear company and force them to hire you."

"No that's ok, I'm just a bit shook up is all. Oh my gosh! Do you think Emma knows?"

"She knows," Sugar and Tina said in unison.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey, it's ok. You can worry about the underwear job after high school. But for now, I wanna be the only one who sees your underwear," winked Tina, who walked to her bedroom and invited him in with her index finger.

"Hey, me too!" Replied Sugar in a huff.

"Back off, it's my week to have Sam!" Shouted Tina as she stomped her way over to Sugar and gave her chest a slight shove.

Sugar started blushing and bit her lip. "I know, but I was thinking…maybe we could both have him…"

Tina stood motionless for a second. 

Another awkward silence happened.

Then suddenly Sam let out an "Oh behaaave, babies!" in his cheesiest Austin Powers accent.

Tina and Sugar laughed, and dragged him to the bedroom.

Sam laid on Tina's bed, while Tina and Sugar took turns kissing him. They started rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

Tina started unbuttoning his shirt while Sugar unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out.

Sugar started teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue.

Tina got up and pulled something off of her dresser. She hesitated at the edge of the bed for a second before taking her panties off from underneath her skirt.

Sam got a closer look at the container. It was a container of Vicks VapoRub.

She took out a little on her pointer fingers and lifted her right leg over Sam, she sat lightly on his belly with legs on either side of him.

Sam could feel her bare crotch against his stomach. "Hey what are you doing with that? Won't that burn a little?" asked Sam.

"That's the plan," said Tina fiendishly. She started rubbing the Vicks on both of his nipples.

Sam let out a nearly inaudible "ah" as the Vicks set in. He quickly adjusted though, and his nipples started to get harder.

Then Sugar started taking Sam's cock a little deeper into her mouth. It was large and cleanly shaven, much to her delight. She reached out her hand and started touching Tina's ass.

"Hey!" Replied Tina. "If you have time for that you better be pulling your weight back there!"

Immediately Sam let out a moan of pleasure.

Sugar really started going down on Sam's cock.

Tina leaned forward and started feeling up Sam's chest, then she started kissing him, enjoying his voluptuous lips.

This left her pussy exposed to Sugar, who started rubbing it gently.

Tina exhaled softly but kept making out with Sam.

Tina's pussy started getting a little wet, and Sugar took that as a cue. She slowly pulled back Tina's hips towards Sam's cock. She grabbed Sam's cock and slowly guided it towards Tina's pussy.

Slowly Tina humped the tip, until she was ready. She then slid it all the way in, hesitated for a moment, and started riding him.

Sugar stood up at the edge of the bed. She giggled and lightly kissed Tina on the neck as she rode Sam. Sugar then lifted Tina's dress off of her, and made swift work of Tina's bra too. Sugar quietly stripped herself down too and patiently stood at the bedside, leaning over to kiss Tina's neck and play with her clit from time to time.

This is exactly what Tina wanted—she was the center of attention for two whole partners. This continued for a time, until Tina gave Sam one more kiss and stood up. She motioned for Sam to get up and for Sugar to lay down on the bed, who happily obliged. Tina bent over the bed and spread out Sugar's legs and stopped for a second. There was Sugar's pussy, her pubic hair was cut humorously in the shape of a dollar sign. Was Tina really about to do this?

As if sensing her indecisiveness, Sugar gently grabbed Tina's hair and pulled her in.

Tina stuck out her tongue and started exploring the surface of Sugar's pussy. It was mildly sweet tasting! "What the heck!" Exclaimed Tina, who briefly paused licking Sugar.

"Haha, they don't call me Sugar for nothin'!"

Sam was standing dumbfounded away from the bed, with his cock in his hand. He was playing with it slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening. Tina started wiggling her butt invitingly, which snapped him out of it. He put his dick back into Tina's pussy, and started fucking her doggystyle while Tina continued to eat Sugar out.

The threesome continued until Sugar pulled Tina's head up and started kissing her on the lips. Sugar used her teeth to lightly bite on Tina's lower lip, which drove her crazy. Sugar then gave Tina one last, long kiss and repositioned herself. It was her turn to have Sam's cock. She laid on her stomach and positioned herself next to Tina, and beckoned to Sam. 

Sam pulled out of Tina after one last slow, deep thrust, and slid himself into Sugar. Her pussy felt different, but it was just as amazing. He was getting close to cumming.

Tina stood up and draped herself on Sam's back while he grabbed Sugar's hips and went to town. As Tina covered Sam's neck with kisses, she reached around Sam's arms and started playing with Sugar's clit.

She started letting out high pitched moans.

This was more than Sam could take, he started shooting his load into Sugar's pussy while giving off a series of satisfied grunts.

Sugar could feel Sam's cock pulsing in her, and she let out a sharp yell as she came too.

Sam and Sugar collapsed into a naked pile onto Tina's bed.

Tina let out a satisfied laugh and walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to them.

After a brief hiatus, Sam pulled out of Sugar. He then grabbed Tina's legs and pulled her towards him.

Sam and Sugar then started licking different parts of Tina's vagina. Finally, they got coordinated. They both took a side of Tina's clit and started licking. Sometimes they would sync up, other times they were more chaotic.

Tina's body eventually gave in to the waves of pleasure and absence and her body convulsed with a powerful orgasm. 

That didn't satisfy Sam though. He held Tina's legs open as she squirmed, and Sugar went solo for a bit.

The post-orgasmic sensitivity was too much for Tina to handle, she wanted it to stop but also didn't. She came two more times before Sugar and Sam let her rest.

The trio spent the night cuddled up with each other in Tina's bed. It was very warm and full of love.

* * *

The next night, the Troubletones kicked ass at Nationals. They sang their mashup of 'Survivor/I Will Survive' and Brittany's song 'My Cup'. Rachel stayed in the background for some strange reason and didn't have any solos.

* * *

"And the winner of this year's nationals goes to…The Troubletones featuring the New Directions!" The crowd went wild! Clearly, the correct choice had been made.

* * *

Backstage, all of the Glee club members were screaming with excitement.

"Santana, that was amazing! What I don't understand, though, was how you were able to convince Rachel to let you take over the plans for nationals?" Artie asked.

Santana smirked. "Oh, I have my ways!"

Brittany let out a devilish laugh and uselessly hid her mouth with her hand.

Santana reached into her pocket and flipped a switch.

Rachel let out a yelp and fell to her knees, clenching her legs together.


End file.
